Amor en un dia de lluvia
by Sasuke Bryan Kuznetzov
Summary: Ya volvi con esto nuevo, pareja q' casi no se ve, BryanxRei, leanlo a ver q' les parece.


Bueno aquí esta otro fic mío espero q' les guste, bien ya después el diré porque.

Titulo: Amor en un día de lluvia.

by: Bryan Kuznetzov.

Parejas: BryanxRei….

Declemier: Beyblade no me pertenece a mi OK, bueno espero que les guste OK?

"_AMOR EN UN DIA DE LLUVIA"_

Caminaba por las calles algo solitarias de la ciudad, parecía triste, el cielo amenazaba con soltar lluvia pronto y a el parecía no importarte en lo absoluto, caminaba con la cabeza agachada, no prestando a tensión a nada.

Siguió caminando, la lluvia comenzó a caer mientras se mojaban sus ropas, y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos tapándolos por completo. La gente se refugiaba de la ahora intensa lluvia y el no parecía importarle como si no sintiera la lluvia, como si la lluvia no fuera nada.

Llego a un parque, se sentó en un columpio mientras, se veía triste y abatido.

Otra persona caminaba igual por la a horas calles solas y la lluvia lo golpeaba a cada paso que daba, talvez por el destino o solo casualidad llego al mismo parque que la otra persona, cuando lo vio se paro en frente de el…

Bryan…- dijo el recién llegado.

Rei- dijo el chico de ojos lavanda viéndolo.

Los dos chicos se observaron con detenimiento y algo en sus ojos q' coincidían de una manera rápida…."tristeza". Los dos se observaron por largo tiempo, la lluvia en vez de calmarse cada vez era más fuerte.

Rei se sentó aun lado de Bryan.

que haces aquí Bry?-

lo…mismo te preguntaría Rei-

…simplemente camino-

Dijo mirando asía el piso viendo aquella agua color chocolate q' se formaba.

el amor…no nos a sonreído no lo crees Rei?-

Bry……si….-

Así es, me pregunto el porque…-

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Rei no lo soportaba no le gustaba el silenció.

rompí con Kai-

me entere….el me lo dijo…-

creo q' le ya no me quería, supongo q' lo enfade-

yo no creo eso, Kai es un tonto, Kai es el del problema no tu!-

Rei observo a Bryan, a verlo se dio cuenta que nunca vio en Bryan, que podría ser talvez un ególatra pero…lo que nunca se fijo era que Bryan era guapo.

Bryan…porque estas triste?-

Yuriv y yo rompimos, sencillamente no me pudo soportar, somos de unos caracteres muy diferentes, el no puedo aguantarme, además Yuriv ama a otra persona q' no soy yo- dijo con amargura

Yo siempre pensé que Yuriv te amaba-

No, el nunca me amo….yo solo era su capricho-

Porque estas cosas nos pasan a nosotros Bry?-

Talvez Rei sea nuestro destino…-

Dijo Bryan levantándose, comenzando a caminar.

-Bry a donde vas?-

-a mi casa…vienes?-

Rei simplemente lo siguió en silencio, caminando junto a el. Junto al chico que hace tiempo odiaba y que ahora simplemente lo sabía comprender.

9 meses después.

Caminaba por la calle tranquilamente por las calles, era tiempo de invierno y el frió estaba para congelar hasta los huesos, pero el ya caminaba tranquilamente con una bolsa al parecer llena de comida.

Pero se detuvo con lo que vio frente a el ni en sus mas locos sueños pensaba que eso pasaría.

Kai?-

Ahí esta el, por el chico que alguna vez había amado, por con el q' una vez había dejado todo lo que quería. Estaba frente a el, mirando fijamente.

Rei, te eh estado buscando por todas partes- dijo acercándose mas a el.

Pero al ver que este se acercaba Rei retrocedió un paso.

que pasa Rei?-

a q' viniste Kai?- dijo Rei en tono frió

Eh venido por ti, te eh venido a recuperar, se que fui un tonto al dejarte pero me arrepiento e venido a que vuelvas conmigo- dijo Kai tomándolo de la mano.

Suéltame Kai!- dijo quitando la mano de Kai

Kai lo miro sin entender y fue cuando vio algo en la mano de Rei que lo desconcertó.

Rei, y ese anillo, no me digas que te casaste, con quien, quien fue el idiota con el que te casaste!- grito Kai asiendo q' la gente los volteara a ver-contéstame!

no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, tu me dejaste para irte con quien sabe quien! por lo tanto yo tengo el derecho de hacer mi vida con quien quiera!-

Grito Rei mientras la gente se reunía para ver todo el escándalo que se armaba entre los dos chicos, los dos chicos parecían muy molestos… algunos pensaban que era una simple pareja paliándose otros que la habían visto desde que inicio lo sabían y solo miraban en que terminaba todo aquello.

La pelea siguió por unos 20 minutos mas, cuando un chico entre la gente se abrió paso para pasar, cuando vio quien era el que se peleaba grito.

-Rei!-

Bry!-

Kai observo en silencio todo esto mientras Bryan llegaba hasta los dos viéndolo fijamente.

Kai?...veo q' has venido por lago que aun crees que te pertenece, pero ya no es así-

Dijo Bryan, mirando a Kai y estos comenzaban una lucha de miradas, una del color, lavanda otra de color rojo intenso las dos simplemente luchaban con la mirada sin decir palabra.

De un momento a otro Kai simplemente sonrió y se volteo.

se feliz Rei, ya entendí quien fue el q' me gano tu amor…Bryan cuídalo mucho-

Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar dejando a Rei y Bryan parados, y la gente se comenzaba a retirar.

aun es tiempo de que lo alcances Rei-

Bry…-

Cuando nos casamos tu solo me querías….siempre supe q' amabas a Kai, aun es tiempo de que formes tu vida con el, por mi no hay problema te dejare ir y te daré el divorcio- dijo Bryan mirando fijamente a Rei-

No…yo quiero estar contigo Bry…-

Rei…-

Quiero estar contigo siempre, porque te amo!-

Rei!- dijo sonriendo.

No importándoles las personas que observaban y si se volvían a juntar Bryan y Rei se dieron un beso, ahora lleno de amor.

Un día de Lluvia los dos se encontraron bajo un columpio donde comenzó una historia. No se puede saber el futuro ni vivir del pasado simplemente es aprender a vivir con el presente.

_Owari!_

Bueno aquí esta otro fic mio, ahora de esta pareja, se que no es muy conocida pero me gusta mucho.

Bueno va dedicada a: Rei Kon, gracias por todo lo que me das, Te quiero.

Bueno por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas, menos virus.

Bueno eso es todo.

Se despide: Bryan Kuznetzov.


End file.
